A coeurs ouverts
by Quelea8
Summary: Une discussion entre Happy et Paige.


_**Me revoilà pour un énième défi ! Cette fois ci le sujet était d'écrire une scène dans la caravane, il fallait que la scène se passe entre deux personnages du même sexe. Ah et une troisième participante nous a rejoint ! Donc allez vite lire les fics de Cleo Boune et évidemment Dana Carine !  
Un grand merci à ma Bêta d'avoir corrigé ma fic et surtout pour les petits commentaires qui sont juste un pur bonheur pour moi !  
Sur ce je vous laisse bonne lecture !**_

Elle hésita un moment avant de franchir la porte de la caravane. Paige sentait l'émotion l'envahir. En effet, depuis le départ de sa mère, elle n'était pas entrée dedans. Veronica avait pris ses quartiers ici pendant longtemps, c'était comme si son âme était encore là. Elle rentra pleinement dans cet endroit imprégné de la présence de sa mère. Elle ne sentit pas son parfum mais elle l'imagina. Elle la voyait bien aussi se maquiller devant la coiffeuse ou se faire un café sur le bord de l'évier…  
Elle s'approcha de la coiffeuse et s'assit sur le siège. Elle fit face au miroir, se recoiffa, tout en pensant à ce que sa mère ferait. Elle prendrait une brosse et coifferait délicatement. Elle se remémora quand sa maman s'occuper de ses cheveux étant jeune, elle lui racontait toujours des histoires à dormir debout concernant le prince charmant…

Quel prince charmant avait-elle trouvé ?

Elle sourit, un sourire amer, car la première pensée qu'elle avait n'était pas pour Tim mais pour Walter…

Elle se rappela les dernières paroles que Veronica avait prononcées à l'égard de Walter… Oh oui, Paige avait bien compris… Mais elle était avec Tim… Pourtant la réaction de Walter l'avait fait fondre à ce moment-là. Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre affection de la part d'une « maman ». C'était peut-être ça le problème avec Walter, il était en manque d'affection depuis son enfance et du coup il ne savait pas gérer…

*Walter est tellement complexe*

Pensa-t-elle et une autre voix intérieur lui répondit :

*S'il n'était pas comme ça, il ne t'intéresserait pas…*

Elle ferma les yeux et explora la coiffeuse pour chasser ses idées de sa tête.  
Elle ouvrit les tiroirs machinalement et fouilla nonchalamment dedans. Elle y trouva un fouillis pas possible, des élastiques pour cheveux, des barrettes, une clef à molette ? Et quelques flacons de vernis. Elle referma le tiroir et ouvrit le suivant, toujours machinalement. Le même bazar s'y trouvait, elle fouilla un peu sans espérer trouver quoique ce soit. Elle voulait simplement s'imprégner de la présence de sa maman. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle lui manquait à ce point ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle tomba sur un petit bracelet. Un bracelet brésilien, rose et bleu ciel. Elle le reconnut tout de suite… C'était ce bracelet qu'elle lui avait fait pour son anniversaire quand elle était petite. Et Veronica l'avait remercié en lui disant que ça serait son nouveau porte bonheur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il là… Elle l'avait gardé tout ce temps et elle le laissait là comme ça …Non, ça ne pouvait pas être un oubli de la part de sa mère. C'était bel et bien un message, pour elle peut être ?

Décrypter sa mère était difficile, voire impossible, pour Paige. Elle l'avait toujours pensé égoïste mais elle se rendit compte que, même si elle l'était, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. Elle et Ralph occupaient quand même une partie de son cœur.

Elle glissa le bracelet au fond de sa poche. Puis se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Lorsque son regard fut attiré par une lettre blanche posée sur le bord du bureau à côté de la coiffeuse.

Elle hésita un temps, peut être une lettre pour elle ? Ou ça n'avait rien à voir… Après tout, Veronica lui avait déjà écrit une lettre. Pourquoi lui en écrire une seconde ?

Elle tourna les talons pour partir, mais sa curiosité la rattrapa et elle prit la lettre pour la lire.

 _« Paige,_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu trouveras cette lettre, mais voilà j'ai laissé dans le tiroir du bas de la coiffeuse un bracelet. Pas n'importe quel bracelet, celui que tu m'avais offert pour mon anniversaire quand tu étais enfant. Je me souviens encore, tu devais avoir 7 ans, tu m'as offert ça avec tout ton amour de petite fille… Je l'ai gardé tout ce temps. C'était un peu mon porte bonheur… Le peu de temps que j'ai passé à tes côtés m'a tellement apporté de joie et de bonheur que je n'ai plus besoin de ce bracelet. Je me suis créée de nouveaux beaux souvenirs. Alors je te le laisse, espérant laisser un souvenir de moi bien meilleur que celui que je t'avais laissé la dernière fois.  
Sois heureuse et prends soin de ta nouvelle famille.  
Ta maman qui t'aime. »_

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Paige. Elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur de la caravane. Et s'empressa de sécher ses joues.

« Dineen ? T'es là ? »

C'était la voix de Happy. Elle s'empressa de répondre mais sa voix se cassa un peu.

« J'arrive… J'arrive… »

Happy entra dans la caravane et trouva son amie assise face au miroir. Elle s'aperçut que Paige pleurait, et, quelque peu gênée, chercha ses mots.

« Euh… hum… ça va ? Enfin je vois bien que ça va pas mais tu as besoin d'en…. Parler ? »

Paige se retourna doucement. Elle savait pertinemment que parler à Happy n'aiderait pas, bien au contraire…

« Ecoute Happy, je sais bien que c'est pas ton truc les discussions, je vais pas t'embêter avec ça… »

« En effet c'est pas mon truc, cependant je suis très bien placée pour comprendre ce que c'est que de perdre un parent. J'ai peut-être jamais connu ma mère, mais malgré ça, elle me manque, elle m'a manqué chaque jour de ma vie. Je l'ai aimé et détesté à la fois… Détesté car elle m'a abandonné. Aimé parce que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais à cause de… Moi ? Bref Toby me dirait que non, j'y suis pour rien mais voilà, je peux comprendre ces choses… Et grâce à Toby, je comprends de plus en plus le besoin de parler des choses qui ne vont pas… Plutôt que de les ruminer… »

Paige était estomaquée. C'était la première fois qu'elles se parlaient ainsi.

« Oh Happy… Ta situation est tellement pire que la mienne… »

« Pire ? Non, différente oui… le résultat est le même… Et c'est ça qui compte… »

« Merci Happy je vais beaucoup mieux… »

Happy regarda sa collègue avec stupeur.

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! »

« Si… et comme dit Veronica dans sa lettre, vous êtes ma nouvelle famille… et je aime cette famille de tout mon cœur. »

Alors que Paige se levait pour s'approcher de Happy, elle recula d'un pas.

« Si tu as l'intention de m'embrasser, ou quoi que ce soit, oublie ça tout de suite… »

Paige se mit à rire de bon cœur ! Elle connaissait Happy, elle savait que ce cœur à cœurétait déjà un moment bien précieux pour elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »

« En effet, Walter s'est encore mis à dos un de nos clients… Je crois qu'il faut que tu interviennes avant que Walter se fasse passer à la broyeuse… »

Paige sourit et passa devant Happy pour sortir de la caravane. Elle fut stoppée par la voix d'Happy.

« Je suis ravie que tu sois là, ravie que tu fasse partie de l'équipe scorpion… Même si tu n'es pas un génie… »

Puis elle ajouta.

« Tu es une génie dans ton genre… Un génie des émotions… »

Paige se mit à sourire puis sortit de la caravane le cœur bien plus léger qu'en y entrant.


End file.
